Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many computers may be connected to such networks. These computers are often referred to as nodes. One or more servers or computers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on the network. A computer network may include hundreds or even thousands of nodes.
Data may often be transferred between nodes on a network. For example, when transferring a file between two nodes on a network, the network may not permit an efficient transfer of data between devices because of network failure or a slow network connection. In some cases, transferring a large file of data over a network may require a lot of bandwidth. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that assist in efficient transfer of data between devices may be beneficial.